Dil Se Re
by nandy.duolover
Summary: Illogical OS on ANOKHA QATIL


**hii.. Happy new year frnds.. This is just an illogical os on 2nd January ki epi "ek anokha qatil"**

 **the epi is much better.. And NOM Daya sir mujhe thora Robb Harwood in Peter Pan movie type laga.. I don't know why**

 **and Abhijeet sir expression wowoowow..**

 **Acha jo log Shreya ki character ko hate krte hey pls be away from this os..**

 **Bcz someone ordered me ki thora sa at least use include kru so im doing at the beginning and end rest only duo**

now the OS starts from part jab

 **Abhijeet ko pata chala Daya ko madhumakhiyo ne kat liya and he tries to take him hospital but Daya denies and he is taken to room**

Shreya and Purvi was applying ice on Daya's face when Abhijeet moved away to attend Salunkhe sir's call.

Daya was still now feeling a soothing hand rubbing his arm now it moved away...he tried to grab that hand...but instead grabbed a soft palm instead...

Shreya was removing the stings with the forceps stopped with the grip on her hand...she looked at Daya...

He was still with closed eyes...Shreya tried to freed her hand but Daya didn't left her

She closed her eyes and remembered the moment she found Daya injured...a pand of pain pinched in her heart

She freed her hand and moved to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet looked at her and then ordered to move out as they got Sirish...

.

.

.

Aftr speaking with Sirish they were coming back to farmhouse when they found Purvi unconscious...

Fr a second Shreya feared about the worst...why...aftr so many months till now...why...

It's all gone now...no one remembers...then why...

Is really something there that never become past?

.

.

.

Aftr catching the culprit and ending with things now the cops are ready to move back...

Nikhil moved to Abhijeet "sir..."

"Hmm..."

"Aap dono ko hum drop kr dey?"

"nahi Nikhil tumlog niklo..hum thora hospital hoke ate.."

"jee sir"

aftr Nikhil moved Abhijeet moved to Daya who was sitting on the stairs resting his head on palms

Abhijeet called him "Daya chalna hey na?"

Daya nodded and tried to get up but stumbled a bit.

Abhijeet helped him to get in the car..

He sat in the driving seat and started driving..

Aftr few minutes heard "Abhi..gher chalo na yaar thora so lunga thik ho jaunga"

Abhijeet looked at Daya and nodded "haa gher hi jarahe..Adi ko bula lunga"

"nahi mujhe bas sona hey.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was still sitting with closed eyes leaning back..

Abhijeet didn't carry on the conversation and continued driving..

Reaching back home he came out and came at Daya's side..

He slowly opened Daya's side door and tapped his shoulder "Daya gher agaya..uthna hey na?"

Daya nodded in no..

"uth ja Daya..chal sona tha na tujhe?"

Daya opened his eyes but next moment grabbed his head "ahh..bahut bhari ho raha hey mera sarr"

"thik ho jayega..chal aja.."

he helped him to get down and entered inside

aftr making Daya sit on sofa he called Adi asked him to visit then soon

aftr dscncting the call he sat beside Daya

Daya looked towards him and then suddenly hugged him placing his head on Abhijeet's chest

"boss"

Abhijeet placed a hand on Daya's head

"hmm.."

"mera na aab bhi sarr chakra raha hey.."

"acha?mujhe to laga sahab superman hey..kitna kaha sbne ki sir chliye hospital chaliye..per nahi..sahab mundi hilaye ja rahe they"

"umm..mujhe nai jana tha na"

Abhijeet shook his head "haan wo to sahab ko kabhie jana hi nahi hota.." Daya nodded cutely and softly clutched Abhijeet's coat..

Abhijeet looked down and then patted his head fr few minutes

then slowly freed himself and got up and moved to kitchen, brought out the ice box and came back to Daya..

Sitting beside Daya he removed the eye cover and started applying the ice..

"uhun Abhi..hatao na..yaar yea.."

"tu let chup chap.."

"per.."

"chup.."

Daya made a face and lied down silently..Abhijeet was busy in applying ice when the doorbell rang

Daya was in half sleep so just moved a bit..

Abhijeet without much disturbance got up and moved to door

Adi entered with "haan kya hua bolo.."

Abhijeet pointed to Daya..Adi looked towards Daya

"arey yea kya hua..my god..itni buri tarah.."

Abhijeet sat beside Daya and tapping his shoulder softly simentenously saying "case ke liye ek farmhouse gaye they hum, woha culprit ne madhumakhi ki chakke ko chera tha sbko nikalne ki chaqqar mey iski halat..sbne kaha hospital jane ko per sahab ne mana nahi"

Adi was checking Daya's pulse looked up "to tum thora jbrdasti nahi kr skte they"

Abhijeet shook his head "nahi yaar isne jaise hath pakar k mana kiya..mein yea sir mese koi ja nahi pata saath to sahab to vaag hi jate na"

Adi was looking at the eye, "per yaar at least ankh ki injury ke liye dikha dete..khair..acha hua stings to nikal diye.."

"haan wo Shreya aur Purvi ne.."

Adi looked up "Shreya thi to use saath mey hospital.."

Abhijeet's expression turned stiff "nahi Adi..firse.."

Adi just sighed, then folded Daya's sleeve to give some injection but stopped "yea nila nishan..kahi takra bhi gaya tha kya?"

Daya mumbled "haa wo niche"

"kiske niche.."

Abhijeet shook his head "uff Adi.. Asal mey hum bahar they culprit ander to meine Daya ko kaha tha niche jake dkhne ko..to..isse to chala taq nahi jaraha tha to aur jakhmi ho gaya"

he looked at Daya and ruffled his hairs "per mere sher ne kitne achese lara"

Daya hugged Abhijeet cutely "ummm.."

Adi shook his head "tum log bhi na..duty ki smne kuch to khyal kro...tum dono to aise sochte ho jaise maut ko bhi hara doge"

Daya looked at Adi "haaan Adi..hara bhi chuka hu.."

Abhijeet smiled..

Adi patted his head "kya karu mein tum dono ka"

"filal ilaj kro"

Adi started rubbing the led with spirit

Abhijeet shook his head "yea payer mey.."

"haath mey kaafi swelling hey to..yeahi thik hey.."

aftr injecting Adi stood up "ise bed pey letao chalo"

they both helped him in and made him lie..

Daya closed his eyes..

Adi sat beside him "ankh mey dard hey?"

"haan aur sarr bhi bhari si hey"

Adi wrote a prescription "yea dawai de dena aj raat aur kal..aur lotion lagana do teen din..jab taq dard ho tab taq ho sake to uchal kud na krna"

Abhijeet nodded

"tum to mundi hilaoi hi mat..pata nahi koi culprit

firse Daya ki aspas ho to.."

"Adi kya tum.."

"hunh..chlo hato aab mujhe gher jana hey..aur haan jyada chew krne wala dinner mat dena..aur tumhe kisi madhumakhi ne dang vang mara?"

"nahi mujhse darte hey.."

"kyun larki hi to thi.."

"tum niklo..abhie ke abhie"

Adi shrugged and made his way out but turned again with "market down to nahi ho raha na tumhara"

"Adddii"

Adi moved out completely..

Abhijeet was about to go back to Daya's room when the door bell rang again

Abhijeet opened the door with "Adi tumhe to mein"

but he stopped

Shreya was standing there..

"Shreya tum.."

"haan wo..Daya sir..mtlb mein"

"ander ayo.."

Shreya entered inside and looked here and there

"Daya thik hey..so raha hey..tum thik ho?"

"haan sir mein bilkul.."

her sentence remained incomplete as Abhijeet's phone rang

"ek minute Salunkhe sir ka call hey"

he moved aside..

Shreya stood there fr few minutes then with baby steps moved towards Daya's room..

She stopped at the door but seeing his sleeping face she slowly moved inside

Daya in sleep turned his side "Abhi paani dena"

Shreya moved forward but suddenly stopped and rushed outside..

Abhijeet was coming in, Shreya stopped "sir wo Daya sir pani.."

she rushed out..

Abhijeet stood there silently

"yea dil bahut ajeeb cheez hey..sayed duniya ka pehla ajuba.."

he moved inside shaking his head..

 **This heart, really the most mysterious thing..this makes relation breaks relation loves hates makes things beautiful or ugly..**

 **Heart..most wonderful thing**

 **Now r and r**

 **Rvws dikh nahi rahe matlb yea nahi ki aaplog rvw na kro okay!**


End file.
